DRAFT NIGHT!
by FansofCenaton
Summary: It's the draft and everyonne is wondering where they are oging. WHERE OH WHERE? Find out What John and Randy think? Based on Raw. *Centon* Slash.


Alright, I just literally came up with this story just 2 seconds ago. Idea popped up from this draft tonight, I'm so upset but hey we still can have our #centon moments right. RIGHT. But I did just pop up quickly. So Here goes nothing with this ghetto story I call Drafted But not Gone. LOL

It was draft night, all the wwe superstars were talking and sitting around wondering who will go where, even Michael Cole was worried and he was on both shows. "Michael man shut the fuck up", John Cena yelled punching him in the shoulder. Yes they were good backstage but Cole always annoyed the fuck out of him. "I'm sorry man it's just what If I get drafted", Cole asked. John rolled his eyes. "Think dumb ass you can't, you are already on both dumb ass", John said walking away from his friend. He started walking to the other room and saw his good friend Randy Orton talking to his other friend John Morrison. "Hey guys", John said interrupting. Randy stared at him and smiled. "Hey buddy", Randy said turning to face John. Morrison looked at the two. "Alright, I'm going to find Melina", he excused himself leaving John and Randy alone.

The two men looked at Morrison in confusion. "Okay what the hell was that about", Randy asked. Cena shrugged his shoulders. "So did you find out where you are going", John asked. Randy shook his head. "You", he asked. John shook his head also. They were both nervous. "What if we both end up on different shows", John asked. Randy was the one who shrugged his shoulders this time. "Who knows but let's think happy what if we both get drafted or stay on the same show", he laughed slapping John on the back. "I'll see you later I have to go talk to this Dolph dude about our match", Randy said leaving.

John watched Randy leave, what if they did get switched and they couldn't see each other but pay per views. "It won't happen", he whispered to himself. He and Randy have been friends since the beginning way before the wwe, basically in their training days when they met in OVW (OHIO VALLEY WRESTLING), John introduced himself to Randy and instantly they found themselves hanging out, getting drunk. Partying, girls, guys, John stopped. "Guys", he said. He had fallen in love with Randy, but he didn't know. He just plays it off as friends. He smiled at the thought when Randy and him back in 2007 at Backlash. Randy had forgotten his lines so John had to make up some shit to get him.

Flashback

"John man we have a lot in common I mean :pause: were young, cute, handsome we are the future" I think we should go out in that ring and take everyone down and leave us standing to fight for the title.

"Wait, you think I'm handsome, I mean it's 2007, you go out in that ring and "Does randy pose" you smile the way you smile you do that nonsense but you see that's just not my thing", John walks away.

"you think your funny Cena you think your funny, the only funny thing you are going to be doing is you lying down with me on top", Randy paused and looked at Ron simmons and almost laughed because he knew what was coming. "DAMN", he said.

End Scene

** "**John I'm going to kick your white ass", Randy said coming in. "Hey man it isn't my fault you forgot your lines" John laughed. Randy slapped him upside the head. "We only do that with each other", he laughed as well. "I hope the fans don't think the wrong way", Randy said. "Randall the fans think we are gay they think we should be together hello remember we are called Centon", John laughed. Randy rolled his eyes at that nickname. "Stupid I think we should be called ORTONENA", randy laughed. "It don't go well", John laughed.

End of flashback

It was draft time, all the superstars were backstage from raw and smackdown, all the raw superstars were in the red shirts, and all the smackdown stars were wearing blue. The first match was the battle royal with both shows who ever won would get the first pick for their show. It was down to Mason Ryan, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, and the Big show. It was a very nice battle royal to begin with. John turned around and looked at Randy who looked back. It was happening. He started shivering. He watched as John entertain the crowd and put on the smackdown shirt, and did as he was suppose to. It was now commercial and John walked backstage and sat into the smackdown team. He turned to his left and looked at the raw side and stared at him. Randy gave a glance and then looked straight ahead again.

John knew he was upset, it wasn't his fault he was moving to smackdown everything just changed after Adam Copeland also known as Edge retired. He looked down and faced the ground. He wanted to tell Randy how much he cared. "Hey John just want to say welcome back", Wade Barrett laughed and patted him on the back. He gave him a nod and turn to the raw side again but didn't see Randy. "Where did he go", John thought. He looked at the TV screen that the wwe superstars were watching and saw Randy out there. "Randy had be chosen to smackdown", Lawler screamed. John jumped up in excitement.

He looked at the raw side and jumped up and down in excitement. "In your face", he said. "Losers we just got Randy Orton", he yelled trying to join in the gang. He then ran out of the wwe superstars room and into the gorilla to meet Randy. There he was coming down and smiling. "When, How", John asked. "Just like two minutes ago", Randy said getting his phone. "Vince called you", John said. Randy nodded his head. "This is freaking awesome", as he and randy walked to the back. "Hey hey you two stop", one of the creative writers stopped them.

"Whats up Jackaroo", Randy asked. "John your coming back to raw", he said. Randy and John stood there frozen. "Excuse me", John asked. "You are coming back to raw, Vince made a mistake he realized that he can't have the two best faces go to one show, he is going to need one on raw so he chose you", he pointed to John. Randy and John looked at each other then at the creative guy. "Thank Jack for fucking up my dream", John walked away the other direction leaving Jack and Randy standing there in shock. "What dream", Jack asked. Randy knew the dream, he thanked Jack and went to John.

"Cena get your ass back here now", Randy screamed. John kept walking. "Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena", Randy screamed. John stood there frozen at the name. No one ever used his full name, not even his parents. "What Randy, what", John asked. "What the hell is up your ass your coming back to raw", Randy said. "It's a live show, you love being live", he said again. "yeah but I love being live with you", he mumbled. "I'm sorry what", Randy said. "I love being live with you", he whispered. "John would u speak up I'm 31 going deaf", he laughed. "I love being live with you, it's not the same, when you first came to raw back in 06 I was so excited. I was going to be with my best friend, my home boy, my brother, my life", John spoke up getting into Randy's face. "Your life", Randy asked. "Yes Randall, I love you", he said. "you what", Randy opened his mouth in shock. "I love you Randy, I always have ever since well ever since we had that one time thing", he closed his eyes. Randy couldn't believe it. He started pacing back and forth, John has been in love with him for almost well since they met. "John I don't know what to say", he looked down. John looked down as well. He then looked up to see Randy staring up and moving closer. He stood there frozen.

"Randy, what are you- before he knew it Randy had his lips on his. John just kissed him back putting his arms around his neck and pulling him into his body. After about a couple of minutes they came up for air. "What the fuck took you so long", Randy asked. "Huh what", John asked confused. "you are in love with me and didn't tell me", Randy said. "Well hello you were married and two wait you are in love with me", John said. Randy blushed and nodded his head. "Well shit", John kicked the door. They both laughed and John pulled Randy in again. "Kiss me", Randy whispered. John didn't even say no he just leaned in kissing Randy full force.

"So what's going to happen", Randy asked as him and John walked back to the wwe lockeroom. John shrugged his shoulders. "This is new to us baby, all I know is I will be coming to smackdown every week now", he said holding Randy's hand who smiled. "I'll be at raw too", Randy smiled. John kissed him again. This is the way to end the draft, it wasn't a goodbye it was a new beginning.

AND Ladies and Gents that is what I call a fucking long ass one shot. Again I just wrote this as I was writing no paper no nothing. Lol. This is what should have happened. But ahh well Centon has been separated. FUCK! I hope Randall comes back though.


End file.
